


soft, sensitive

by catmanu



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: I think this is my first ever straight up PWP? maybe?, M/M, Macdeau, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pointless, butt stuff, emmanuel being lowkey exasperated by justin's sjw lanuage is canon now, exercises in pure objectification, i don't know why i wrote this but have at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu
Summary: When Justin wanted penetration he demanded it on his back.He was going to be vulnerable, later, and Emmanuel figured he might as well take him all the way.





	soft, sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Is Macdeau my best writing? Probably not. Am I living my best life writing it? Definitely yes.
> 
> You can set this in whatever global summit you'd like! Just probably not Taormina; that wouldn't make much sense ;)

Justin could be a brat, spoiled and whiny, but in a way Emmanuel had decided equaled immaturity more than anything sinister about his character.  It indicated a certain softness. 

Justin was _soft_ under his lean runner’s muscles. (Emmanuel had a private playlist of relevant videos from his “Justin Trudeau running” YouTube search, and he kept trying to bookmark that one article from an online Canadian joggers’ magazine that described how _effortlessly_ the PM ran only to discover it was already bookmarked.) And that softness meant he wanted everything touchy-feely.

_Missionary._

When Justin wanted penetration he demanded it on his back.  He wanted his legs hooked around Emmanuel, trying to pull them closer, his cock arcing gracefully between their bodies, his stomach and chest in need of cleanup after.  He wanted to stare at Emmanuel, kiss him, say things to him, keep him close as if he were scared he’d get lost.  

After a long day of sitting at meetings and sitting at dinner, Emmanuel felt restless.  He needed to _move._   And so at dinner, he’d walked over to Justin after the salad course, bent down close to his ear with his hand on his shoulder, and whispered, “Tonight I’ll be fucking you in the ass.” 

“Right, okay.  Thanks for letting me know,” Justin said aloud, playing his role well.  His face betrayed nothing, but he caught Emmanuel’s eye across the table later and gave him a pleased little smile.

He was going to be vulnerable, later, and Emmanuel figured he might as well take him all the way. 

He didn’t bring this up until they’d been kissing for a while, in a state of half-undress that only indicated how they were so _into_ each other, into this, that they couldn’t focus.  Justin’s shirt off, his unbuttoned, their pants both long gone, though Justin’s were still crumpled up on the bed.  He hadn’t taken his watch off; it ticked like a professional heartbeat in Emmanuel’s ear as Justin held their faces close. 

He teased Justin with his hips—himself too, while he was at it, why not?—circling them slowly, his cock grinding on Justin’s slowly.  The long legs underneath him were clenching, trembling, and while appealing, that was secondary to running his fingers through Justin’s thick, wavy hair and tracing little circles under his ears while their kisses grew sloppier. 

Multitasking with Justin was very rewarding. 

“Manu,” Justin mumbled against his lips.  “When are we going to do it?  Soon?”

“Yeah, let’s get going,” Emmanuel said, smoothing Justin’s hair back from his forehead and wiping his own lips with the back of his hand.  “It’s been hard trying not to think about this all day.”

“You’ve been thinking about fucking me in the ass all day?”  _Immaturity._ Justin relished the word _fuck_ more than any adult Emmanuel knew.  He always said it with a certain delight, like it tasted good in his mouth. 

“Of course.  I spend _many_ days thinking about this.  I often text you about it, don’t I?”

“Yeah, you sure do, always at inopportune moments.”  He tugged at the waistband of Emmanuel’s boxers.  “Take these _offfff._ ” 

Emmanuel gave him what he wanted.  He stood up to remove the rest of his clothes, taking the opportunity to fetch the lube out of his suitcase while Justin wiggled out of his black briefs and sprawled all smooth, relatively hairless, love-struck 188 centimeters of him out on the bed.  His erection was obscenely eye-catching, as always, but Emmanuel’s attention was drawn upward to the way Justin was watching him.  If it were possible for a living, breathing human to get hearts in his eyes—

His soft, sensitive Canadian thought they’d be doing this missionary, as usual. 

“You’re facing the wrong direction,” Emmanuel said.  He walked over and swatted Justin’s thigh.  “Turn over…turn _over_ , my sweet maple sugar.” 

He expected Justin to laugh at this, or roll his eyes, but he did neither.

“Why?” he asked. 

“What do you mean, why?  You know why,” Emmanuel said, snapping the cap of the bottle of lube open for some emphasis.  “Turn over, love.”

“But we’ve never done this before.”  Justin sat up instead.  “You know…with me like that, with either of us like that.”

“So let’s try something new.  I think it’ll be even more comfortable for you.  And it’ll be the same as always, Justin and his Manu, best couple on the global stage…just without eye contact.  We’ll still cuddle and be disgustingly sweet afterwards, right?”

“But I like eye contact,” Justin mumbled.  “I don’t want to be dehumanized.”

“Try it, you might like it, dehumanization,” Emmanuel suggested.  He couldn’t say he had expected this reaction.  “ _I_ do.  I don’t know if you knew that.”

“I don’t know, Manu.  I mean, I—I guess it would be fun to try something new.  But I don’t know…”

Emmanuel jumped up onto the bed and sat facing Justin, wrapping his legs around his back.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.  If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here.”

“Then will you let me try something new with you?  If you don’t like it, we’ll stop, of course.  What do they say?  Consent is sexy?”

“That’s outdated,” Justin said.  “Consent shouldn’t be sexualiz—”

Emmanuel put a hand over his mouth.  “Uh-uh.  Switch that bullshit off for now.”  And he let his thumb trace the shape of Justin’s lips.  “Try it with me?” 

Justin sighed dramatically.  “You are fucking _terrible_ , Emmanuel.  Fucking insufferable.” 

“I know I am.  So are you.”

“Is _that_ what makes us so perfect for each other?”  Justin stretched out on his stomach, his globally famous ass now in full, glorious view.  “Fine, have it _your_ way, Manu.”

“I can’t imagine you say that too often.”  Emmanuel ran his fingers through Justin’s hair again, through his hair and around his ears and down to the sensitive spots at the base of his neck for good measure.  “Spread your legs for me, come on.”  Justin did as he was told.   Emmanuel knelt between them and began to prepare him.  He started with one finger, then added another, using his free hand to stroke the small of Justin’s back in little, encouraging circles. 

“Relax,” he reminded Justin, and Justin moaned and sighed in response.  As Emmanuel felt him relax, he sped his fingers up and easily found the right spot, the one that would make the soft, sensitive person underneath him moan louder into his pillow.

He leaned over to place a kiss on each of Justin’s shoulder blades.  Maybe he was a little soft, too, with him.

“What do you think?” 

“It does feel nice,” Justin cried, “but I can’t _see_ you.” 

“Yes, but you can feel me.  Like _this_ , and like—”  He removed his fingers, took his lubed-up cock and rubbed it between those perfect, plump cheeks.  “—like _this._ What do you think?”

He watched a shiver run through Justin’s body in response.

“Manu…”

“Would you like to feel me another way?” he said, and brushed his cock against Justin’s asshole, lightly, so lightly, teasing…

“ _Yes,_ ” Justin breathed, and Emmanuel used the momentum of his exhale to slide his cock into him.  It really was easier this way, and despite Justin’s earlier uncertainty, he met with little resistance.  Justin whined and squirmed as Emmanuel tried not to let the warmth and the tight, perfect fit of Justin around him distract him.

He began to move his hips, fucking that beautiful ass, _my soft sensitive boy_ , not roughly yet, but not giving him the easy route of a gentle fuck.  Justin needed a challenge from time to time.  It was good for him.  He gave a loud little cry each time Emmanuel thrust into him.  Emmanuel reached underneath Justin to stroke his cock, hard and hot in his fist.  The blanket was damp underneath it.

“Fuck, don’t stop, Manu…don’t stop,” Justin said, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow under his head.

“Feels good, right?” 

“I’m not going to say.”

“Well, that’s fine.  I can _tell_ you like it.  I’m looking at you, even though you can’t see me.”  Justin’s right hand clung to the side of the bed, pulling on the covers.  “You’re going to like it when I fuck you into the bed like this.  You won’t be distracted by my face, by trying to kiss me…”  Justin was relaxing more and more, giving into Emmanuel, allowing him to thrust deeper.  He moaned.  “You can focus on how it feels.”

Justin looked like he was holding on for dear life, his hips shifting up to meet Emmanuel’s thrusts.  “You’re in so—It feels—it feels—”  He couldn’t come up with a word.

“I fucked your vocabulary out of you _already?”_ Emmanuel said, taking over for him.  “You’re incredible.  We should do this more often.”  He gave Justin’s cock another few strokes, letting his thumb linger over the tip, playing with the moisture there.And he thought, wildly, of how this felt like an act of possession.  Whether or not anyone else had done this to Justin before him was irrelevant.  In these moments Justin was his and his alone. 

He raked his nails down Justin’s muscular back.  He kept them short, but Justin still yelped like he’d been wounded.  “Damn it, Manu, that hurt.”

“I _barely_ touched you.  There aren’t even any marks.”  This was not quite true—there were some faint red lines down Justin’s pale skin, but they’d fade before they were done.  “And my nails are short.  You’re just whining because you like to, hmmm?”

He slowed his thrusts so Justin could feel every inch of him sliding in, sliding out, and ran his fingertips across the spots he’d scratched.  And again.  And again.  He traced his initials on Justin’s back—all of them, including his unwieldy middle names.  Then he did Justin’s.  The more delicate his touches, the more Justin whined and panted underneath him. 

“Hmmm, so you don’t like _pain_ …But you do like _sensation._ I’ll remember that. _”_

He was going so slow, so tantalizingly and frustratingly slow, but if he went any faster he’d work himself into a frenzy inside Justin and it’d all be over.  Going at this pace allowed him the time to stroke, to tease, to keep creeping his fingers down Justin’s back, to brush them delicately up his sides, over his hipbones, up his back again… 

Without the warning Emmanuel usually received, Justin’s hips jerked erratically underneath him, and he gasped for air, squeaked, almost, as his back arched.  He was strangely silent as he came, almost as if he were confused by this position, his little, soft whines and gasps hard to hear under Emmanuel beginning to pump his hips, snapping them against Justin’s ass, digging his hands into the mattress to help him along.  There was no sense in going slow now that the soft, sensitive Prime Minister had just come all over the blanket.  He thrust harder, faster, Justin now relaxed as he could possibly be, letting him in fully. 

He wanted to stay in some sort of control but he couldn’t, crying “Oh fuck, Justin, oh _fuck_ —” and he groaned as loudly as Justin had been silent, spilling into the tight, shuddering warmth around him.  For a moment he thought he could lose consciousness from the pleasure.

“Fucking _hell_ , Justin,” he panted, pulling out and collapsing on top of him.  He realized too late that this was pushing fastidious Justin further into the mess he’d made of the blanket.  Well…maybe he wouldn’t care.  He slid his arms up and under Justin’s armpits and wrapped them around him, holding them close.  “Fuck. If I died right now I’d die the happiest man in the world.”  He buried his face in all that fluffy, wavy hair and kissed it.  That was a thing about Justin, something almost no one else gave him.  With him Emmanuel sometimes felt giddy.  “Let’s do this again sometime, okay?  Just like this.”

“I want a shower…” Justin moaned. 

Emmanuel sighed.  “Remember when I said you were insufferable?  You’ll _get_ one, you have free will.  But can’t we do this first?”

Justin grumbled. 

“How are you feeling?”  This was the type of question Justin usually asked _him._ “Don’t say _dirty_ or _soiled_ or whatever or else I’m not letting you get up.” 

“I’m—overwhelmed,” Justin said.  “It was _different_.  But I think I liked it." 

“You _think?_ Did you feel dehumanized?”

“Umm, maybe.  A little.”

“And did you like _that?”_

Justin paused.  His response came out very quietly.  Emmanuel wasn’t sure if he’d done that for effect, or if he was just truly overwhelmed. 

“Yes,” he said.

Emmanuel was driven by what felt like a wild burst of desire in his heart.  He leaned forward and began kissing Justin’s neck, underneath his ears, _behind_ his ears, hair getting in his mouth, but he couldn’t give a fuck about that at the moment.  Justin sometimes made him feel like he’d lost his mind.  He did things, said things, _felt_ things that he normally would never welcome—

He sat up and patted soft, sensitive Justin’s ass.  “Shall we do it again?”

“Are you crazy, Manu?  We need to sleep.  I’m completely exhausted.  And I need a shower.  I’m dir—”

He stopped abruptly and reached back, taking Emmanuel’s cock in his strong hand.  Emmanuel breathed in sharply.  Out of all the night’s surprises, this was the most surprising. 

“How fast can you get it up again?”

“You know, I’m not sure, Justin,” he said.  “But I have a feeling we’re about to find out.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you wanna talk more about these two lovely dudes, or anything else at all, let me know and I'll send you my tumblr and or insta!


End file.
